EINSTEIN REJECTS HIMSELF
L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) May 10, 2016 After my paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnrtism" (2003) today it is well known that all experiments of atomic and nuclear physics reject Einstein. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). It happens because Einstein in the same year (1905) rejected himself. For example in his first paper for the explanation of the photoelectric effect applied the conservation law of energy (hν = ΔΕ ,Nobel prize 1921), while in his development of special relativity violated the two conservation laws of energy and mass by introducing his invalid mass-energy conservation . In fact, according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass deffect in nuclear phenomena turns not to the energy hν of photons but to the photon mass m = hν/c2. Also after 1915 Einstein reintroduced the fallacious Maxwellian ether rejected by the experiment of Michelson and Morley. In this photo we see Michelson and Einstein when they met briefly in 1931. Michelson remarked that he regretted that his experiment might have been responsible for giving birth to such a “monster”-referring to the theory of special relativity. Einstein was born in 1979 in Ulm of southwestern Germany. His family was Jewish, but “entirely irreligious”. According to Einstein's autobiographical notes at age 12 he became interested in criticizing the Jewish religion, “ through the reading of popular scientific books I soon reached the conviction that much in the stories of the Bible could not be true.” By the time he graduated from the Polytechnic University in Zurich, his interests had settled on theoretical physics and after graduation Einstein got a job at the pattern office in Bern. The work was not dull; he had continually to analyze and criticize ideas for new inventions. However, the complete absence of contact with professional physicists during this period was perhaps a blessing in disguise, for it permitted Einstein to develop his rather unorthodox approach to the problems of physics. Although Newton predicted the gravitational properties of light confirmed by Soldner (1801), and Planck in 1900 showed that the electromagnetic radiation is best described in terms of particles having energy hν rather than by the moving electromagnetic fields of Maxwell, Einstein at 26 in his first paper (1905) entitled “On a heuristic point of view concerning the generation and transformation of light” begins by paying tribute to the usefulness of Maxwell’s moving fields. Roughly speaking, Einstein extended the quantum concept to the energy hν in the emitted light consisting of massless quanta of fields of the Maxwellian picture, because he believed that the large number of experiments and observations which led to the well-established laws of nature were the facts of an old story in physics. Consequently an application of such massless quanta of fields by Einstein led to the wrong explanation of the photoelectric effect, because the absorption of light contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ, but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ. (See my “Correct explanation of photoelectric effect”). Note that in 1902 Kaufmann showed experimentally that the absorption of energy by an electron contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy but also to the increase of the electron mass from Mo (before the absorption) to M at a velocity u as M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) It means that the electron at high velocities cannot move as fast as the speed of light c. Note that the differentiation of the above formula led to my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction given by hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 According to this discovery the photon mass m = hν/c2 adds to the electron inertia of an amount ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2. Although Kaufmann explained his experiment by using the so-called electromagnetic mass introduced by J.J. Thomson (1881), Einstein under his massless quanta of fields developed his two contradicting relativity theories of special and general relativity. For example in his special relativity he replaced the fallacious Maxwellian ether by a randomly moving observer and introduced the wrong rest mass and the invalid relativistic mass, while in his invalid general relativity he accepted the constant inertial mass Mo of Newton which rejects the rest and the relativistic mass. Moreover Einstein in his paper of Mass-Energy Equivalence (1905) introduced the idea of theinvalid rest energyinvalid rest energy by writing that a particle of matter loses some of its mass ΔΜ by giving up a corresponding amount of radiation energy hν. This is the so-called mass defect in atomic and nuclear physics. However after 1913 Einstein accepted the Bohr model according to which the radiation energy hν is due to the total binding energy ΔΕ = 13.6 eV of the hydrogen atom in accordance with the law of conservation of energy. In fact, the mass defect ΔΜ turns into the photon mass m = hν/c2 in accordance with my discovery of “Matter matter interaction” given by ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 In the same way, in the correct annihilation of the charge-charge interaction of the electron-positron system the energy ΔΕ= 1.022 MeV due to the interaction of charges (-e) and (+e) turns to the energy 2hν = 1.022 ΜeV and the mass defect ΔΜ = 2Μ = ΔΕ/c2 = 1.022 MeV/c2 turns to the photon masses 2hν/c2. In this case using in eV the Coulomb potential ΔΕ = Ke/r one finds that the two particles could be transformed into photons at the very small separation r = 1.41/1015 m . In fact, this situation should occur at a greater separation ( r > 1.41/1015 m ) because of the magnetic attractions due to the spins.( See my “Mass defect”). It is indeed unfortunate that after the great influence of Einstein’s invalid mass-energy conservation, today many physicist do not apply the natural laws of these charged particles because they believe incorrectly that the mass of the two particles is converted not to the photon mass but to the energy hν of the two generated photons. For example in the “Annihilation-WIKIPEDIA” (in chapter electron-positron annihilation) one reads : “When an electron and a positron collide to annihilate and create gamma rays, energy is given off. Both particles have a rest energy of 0.511 mega electron volts (MeV). When the mass of the two particles is converted''' entirely into energy, this rest energy is what is given off. 'The energy is given off in the form of the aforementioned gamma rays.” Furthermore such false ideas did much to retard the progress of nuclear binding. In fact, after the publication of my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003), the binding energy BE = 2.2246 MeV of the simple structure of deuteron is due to the electromagnetic interaction of 9 extra charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron which exist among 288 quarks in the new structure of protons and neutrons. Also after 1915 Einstein reintroduced the fallacious ether rejected by the experiment of Michelson and Morley in 1887 in favor of Newton’s corpuscles moving in vacuum at the speed of light. For example in 1924 Einstein wrote: “According to special relativity, the ether remains still absolute because its influence on the inertia of bodies…is independent of every kind of physical influence.” Of course under his massless quanta of fields in 1915 Einstein abandoned the fundamental action at a distance of Newton’s third law and proposed a set of postulations like the “Ether structure” and the wrong gravitational waves. Note that in 1935 the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement rejected Einstein’s gravitational waves. However Einstein did not accept such experiments confirming Newton’s action at a distance and called it SPOOKY ACTION AT A DISTANE. Nevertheless in his paper of 1936 he denounced the gravitational waves. Also he did not like the gravitational properties of light confirmed by Soldner and introduced the invalid curvature of space which should be thought to be responsible for the bending of light. However much more later(1938) Einstein himself abandoned his previous idea of curvature of space and recognized that photons have mass affected by the gravity in accordance with Galileo’s curved trajectory. For example in Einstein’s book “The Evolution of Physics” (page 234) we read: “A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light”. In the kinematics of uniform circular motion Newton using the motion with respect to the center of the circular motion was ready to calculate mathematically the acceleration ( α = u2/r) pointing to the center of the circle of radius r. For the absolute circular motions Newton's rotating bucket argument (see "Bucket argument-WIKIPEDIA") was designed to demonstrate that true rotational motion cannot be defined as the relative rotation of the body with respect to the immediately surrounding bodies. Nevertheless Einstein believed incorrectly that also circular motions are relative with respect to an observer. For example in his Book "The Evolution of Physics" (page 222) one reads: “Take two bodies, the sun and the earth, for instance. The motion we observe is again relative. It can be described by connecting the c.s. with either the earth or the sun.” Under this physics crisis I presented at the international conference “Frontiers of Fundamental Physics" (1993) my paper of dipole photons which have not only opposite charges but also mass m = hν/c2. Note that the conference was organized by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri. (NATURAL PHILOSOPHERS REJECT EINSTEIN). Today many physicists believe that Einstein was the first who predicted the bending of light near the sun, because in his general relativity he did not write the prediction of Newton about the gravitational properties of corpuscles confirmed by Soldner in 1801. Though the bending of light is due to the correct interaction between the mass of the particles of light and the mass of the sun, Einstein under his fallacious massless quanta of fields believed that the bending of light is due to a strange "curvature of vacuum". To simplify the problem of the bending of light we study a dipole photon when it moves in perpendicular direction to the gravitational force. Using Galileo’s projectile motion for a vertical distance H from the surface of the Earth one sees that the horizontal velocity c of photon and the vertical velocity υ = (2gH) 0.5 are always independent. Here the vertical velocity υ is a real velocity, responsible for the bending of light, which invalidates the postulation of Einstein that the speed of light is the same for all observers . Since the force Fg is perpendicular to the velocity c the mass m of the photon behaves like the constant inertial mass of a particle which can be accelerated under Newton’s gravitational interaction. Under this condition applications of Newton’s laws give : dw = FgdH = mgdH = mυdυ or mgH = mυ2/2 In other words when a photon moves along a direction perpendicular to the vector Fg the at a distance gravitational interaction produces a gravitational acceleration like Galileo’s projectiles, which is responsible for the bending of light. This fact invalidates not only the concepts of rest and relativistic mass of special relativity but also the strange "curved vacuum" of his general relativity Einstein also believed that the most direct and transparent prediction of his ''equivalence principle is the gravitational red shift. In fact, I discovered that in quantum dynamics when the constant velocity c of the dipole photon is parallel to gravity Fg then according to Newton’s second law Fg = dp/dt the photon cannot accelerate along the direction of c, but changes its mass under a basic length contraction and a time dilation. In my paper Impact of Maxwell's equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles (Olympia, 1993) I showed that the dipole photon at the speed of light c has equal electric attraction and magnetic repulsion. Thus it cannot move faster than the speed of light because the increase of the magnetic force will violate Newton’s third law. That is, the acceleration always approaches to zero under a length contraction and a time dilation. Under this condition a photon cannot accelerate along the direction of its velocity c. In other words the equivalence principle which says that gravity is equivalent to acceleration, in fact, in the quantum dynamics leads to complications. Here according to Newton’s second laws we write Fgds = dw = hdν = (dmc/dt)ds = dmc2 In this case the decrease of energy dw implies a decrease of the frequency which means that the gravitational red shift is a very different situation than that of the bending of light near the sun. Note that Einstein for the explanation of this phenomenon did not use the relativistic Doppler effect but the simple Doppler effect of the Newtonian mechanic δν/ν = υ/c which occurs in accordance with the principle of relativity deduced from Newton’s laws. For example when a spectroscope moves away from the source of light the frequency decreases. In the same way the frequency decreases when the light source moves away from the spectroscope. That is, according to the principle of relativity deduced from laws only the relative motion of one with respect to the other matters. This result is really not surprising. If it made a difference which is moved and which is at rest we should be forced to conclude that there is a fallacious “ether structure” or a strange “curvature of vacuum”. Note that Einstein in his development of special relativity violated also this principle of relativity because he believed that when a magnet moves with respect to a coil a fallacious Maxwellian electric field is generated. Though Neumann in 1845 discovered that the induction law is consistent with the force of the Ampere law (1820) Maxwell in 1865 for developing his electromagnetic theory introduced the fallacious electric field by violating the principle of relativity. ( See my “Invalid Maxwell’s equations”). Following such fallacious theories which cannot replace the well-established laws of nature Einstein also suggested that on the cosmic scale his false “curvature of space time” might have the effect of making the universe finite though unbounded. Moreover he believed in a static universe by underestimating the energy deduced from the well-established laws of Newton Coulomb and Ampere. Under this confusion he introduced a hypothetical energy of vacuum as a repulsive force in order to counteract the attractive gravity of his invalid hypotheses of general relativity. So in his paper Cosmological Considerations in the General Theory of Relativity (1917) he added a hypothetical antigravity called cosmological constant Λ . However Einstein’s strange hypothesis of antigravity (1917) evaporated by the American astronomer Hubble who observed in 1929 that our universe appears to be not static but expanding. In particular Hubble researched data from the observations made by the American astronomer Slipher (1914) to confirm a relationship between redshift and distance. So after Slipher’s and Hubble’s observations when it became clear that the universe wasn’t actually static, but was expanding instead, Einstein abandoned his strange hypothesis of antigravity, calling it the “biggest blunder” of his life. Nevertheless his friend Kurt Godel tried to justify Einstein’s antigravity by using Newton’s law of inertia. Especially in 1949 he supposed that our universe seem to be like a spinning cylinder as measured by a “non spinning observer”. In fact, Kurt Godel invalidated Einstein’s hypothetical energy of vacuum by using Newton’s law of inertia. It is of interest to note that Newton was one of the first to recognize that the so-called “centrifugal force” of spinning objects is the result of the natural tendency – inertia – of any body to keep on moving in the same direction. It is well-known that for an angular velocity ω such an inertial force (centrifugal force ) could be greater than gravity when the value of ω of a rotating system is very great. Although nature works in one way under natural laws, Einstein did not like the well-established laws of Newton in favor of his various theories of fields, curvature of space, ether structure, and gravitational waves. In his chapter “Physics and reality” (page 310) he wrote: “Science is not just a collection of laws, a catalogue of unrelated facts. It is a creation of the human mind, with its freely invented ideas and concepts.” Nevertheless Einstein in 1954 expressing his frustration to M. Besso wrote: “I consider it quite possible that physics cannot be based on the field concept, i.e., on continuous structures.” Category:Fundamental physics concepts